1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicles having folding roof tops.
2. Background Art
DE 199 60 101 C2 describes a vehicle having a folding roof top. The roof is movable between a closed position in which the roof covers the vehicle interior and an opened position in which the roof is folded and lowered into the trunk of the vehicle for storage therein. A trunk lid may close to cover the trunk while the roof is stored therein. To allow access to a luggage compartment within the trunk, the folded roof may be moved out of the trunk to a loading position.
DE 698 18 970 T2 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,589) describes a vehicle having a folding roof top. The roof is movable between a closed position in which the roof covers the vehicle interior and an opened position in which the roof is folded and lowered into the trunk of the vehicle for storage therein. The vehicle includes a luggage compartment in the rear of the vehicle body. In the closed position of the roof, a tension bracket holds a section of the roof in position above the trunk. The tension bracket is pivotably supported on the vehicle body. An actuating system moves the tension bracket into a raised position to provide access to the trunk. The actuating system may be activated by switching an operating switch provided on the vehicle body.